1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display, more particularly to a multi-functional display.
2. Description of the Related Art
When conventional displays are desired to be incorporated with gesture sensing/control functions, an add-on gesture sensor is required in order to perform such functions. For example, by plugging in an external gesture sensor, which includes a visible light camera, an infrared light source, and an infrared light detector to detect the infrared light generated by the infrared light source and reflected by an operator's gesture, the gesture sensing/controlling functions can thus be performed.
However, such configuration is not convenient and requires the external gesture sensor. Therefore, US Patent Application Publication No. 20100045811 discloses a conventional display, wherein infrared sensors are directly formed at pixel areas thereof, so that the add-on gesture sensors can be omitted. Nevertheless, the internal infrared sensors occupy the pixel areas and inevitably lower the aperture ratio of the conventional display.